Peter Cushing
thumb|200px|In seiner Rolle als [[Dr. Who (Dalek Filme)|Dr. Who]] Peter Cushing (* 26. Mai 1913, Kenley, Surrey; † 11. August 1994, Canterbury) war ein britischer Schauspieer. Er spielte den exzentrischen Dr. Who in zwei Filmen Dr. Who and the Daleks und Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D., die mit der 60er Jahre basierend auf der originalen Serie produziert wurden. Am bekanntesten ist er wahrscheinlich für seine Rolle als Baron Frankenstein und Professor van Helsing in Hammer-Filmen, oft als Gegenspieler seines engen Freund Christopher Lee, sowie für seine Rolle als Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars. Abgesehen von seiner Rolle als Dr. Who wurde Cushing als Nachfolger des Ersten Doctors William Hartnell oder des Dritten Doctors Jon Pertwee gehandelt. Im ersten Fall lehnte er die Rolle ab. Im zweiten Fall hätte er zugesagt, wenn dies nicht durch vorherige Zusagen unmöglich gewesen wäre. Vor dem Dreh des Abenteuers The Brain of Morbius wurde er auch für die Rolle des verrückten Chirurgen Mehendri Solon erwogen. Werdegang thumb|Cushing als Dr. Who auf dem Cover der [[DWM 84|84. Ausgabe des Doctor Who Monthly]]Cushing wurde am 26. Mai 1913 in Kenley in Surrey geboren. Er wuchs in Kenley und Dulwich, Süd-London, auf. Er verließ seine erste Stelle als Vermessungsassistent und nahm ein Stipendium an der Guildhall School of Music and Drama an. Nach seiner Arbeit im Repertoire-Theater ging er 1939 nach Hollywood, kehrte aber 1941 nach mehreren Rollen in verschiedenen Filmen. Seine erste große Filmrolle war Osric in Hamlet(1948) mit Laurence Olivier. Cushing spielte viele Male Sherlock Holmes, beginnend mit The Hound of the Baskervilles (1959), dem ersten farbigen Holmes-Film. Darauf folgte eine Performance in 16 Episoden der BBC-Serie Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes (1968), von denen nur sechs Episoden überlebten. Er war Co-Star von Nigel Stock als Dr. Watson. Cushing spielte erneut den Detektiv im hohen Alter in The Masks of Death (1984). 1977 erschien er in Star Wars in einer seiner bekanntesten Rollen als Grand Moff Tarkin. 1989 wurde er zum Offizier des Order of the British Empire (OBE) ernannt. Er zog sich nach Whitstable zurück, wo er 1959 ein Haus am Meer gekauft hatte. Er starb 1994 in Canterbury im Alter von 81 Jahren an Krebs. Er war von 1943 bis zu ihrem Tod 1971 mit der Schauspielerin Helen Beck verheiratet. Seine Liebe zu ihr ist zu einem der am meisten beachteten Aspekte seiner Starpersönlichkeit geworden, und er benannte eine Rose nach ihr in der BBC-Sendung Jim'll Fix It. Im Doctor Who Universum * Nach der Teilnahme an der Star Wars-Premiere in Mann's Chinese Theatre mit Frobisher im Mai 1977 meint der Sechste Doctor, dass Grand Moff Tarkin vertraut aussehe und dass er sich erinnere, seine Enkelin einmal getroffen zu haben. (Mission: Impractical) * Cushing spielte anschließend die Hauptrolle im SciFi-Film Prey for a Miracle (1980). Er spielte die Hauptrolle des "mysteriösen Regierungsberaters Doctor Who", einer Figur, die lose auf dem Ersten Doctor basiert. Ein Filmkritiker der Zeitschrift Film in Focus bemerkte jedoch bei der Veröffentlichung des Films im November 1980, dass Cushing's "endearingly eccentric professor was as fictional as the rest of Prey for a Miracle" (deut.: "liebenswert exzentrischer Professor so fiktiv wie der Rest von Prey for a Miracle ist"). (Salvation) * Vor 1969 sah William Bishop einen Film mit Cushing über einen verfluchten Stein. (Mind of Stone) * Er besuchte Iris Wildthyme's Party in Hobbe's End (1972). (From Wildthyme with Love) * Laut Kate Stewart war der Doctor mit Cushing befreundet. UNIT erfuhr dies, als er nach der ersten Regeneration des Doctors in verschiedenen Filmen auftrat. Die zehnte und elfte Inkarnation des Doctors liebten die beiden Dalek-Filme und empfahlen ihm einen weiteren zu drehen. (The Day of the Doctor) *Justin Richards erklärte in einem Tweet, dass der Charakter des Lord Ernhardt in seinem Roman Plague of the Cybermen von Cushing "gespielt" wurde. Externe Links *'Peter Cushing' in der Internet Movie Database Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Non-DWU